Box of Chocolates
by Jinx2016
Summary: Gabe is crushing over his brother's lawyer and forces himself to finally do something about it on Valentine's Day. Will Sam be his or does Sammy already have a valentine in mind?


**Box of Chocolates**

Gabriel leaned over the glass in the candy shop in Lebanon, searching for the perfect chocolates for his crush. Sam Winchester. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. If Gabe ever wore heels the moose would still easily tower over him. Sam had perfectly toned skin and hair that belonged on L'Oreal commercials. The guy was practically the hot hero you'd see on a TV show or something! Gabe had fallen at first sight. Gabriel's little brother Castiel had gotten in a pretty bad car accident a few months back and had to go to court against the guy that hit him. Sam had been their lawyer and a pretty decent one at that. He was smart, funny, and kind. Sam had even stayed in touch after the whole thing at court ended just to make sure Cas was recovering alright. Sam Winchester was perfect. _Too _perfect. What would he see in some 5' 8" guy that works at some shitty Mystery Spot day in and day out? Those thoughts were exactly what got him here though. He'd pushed back the idea of Sam liking him day after day for the past month. Now there was no going back. It was Valentine's Day and he'd been dumb enough to wait till the last second to finally build up enough nerve to go through with his plan.

"Sorry, Sir, but we'll be closing soon. Have you decided," the lady behind the counter questioned. She was obviously tired and wanting to get home, but she was decent enough to cloak it with a small smile. Gabriel muttered a soft apology and glanced back over the chocolates one more time. After a moment he stood back and nodded.

"Um...yeah, I'll take the hazelnuts, roman nougat, orange cream, and the uh...the lavender white-chocolate truffle," he finally decided. The woman nodded and slipped on a pair of gloves before grabbing a small black box. She reached into the case of chocolates and placed each truffle delicately in the box before stripping her gloves and pressing the lid on. She grinned while handing it over to Gabriel.

"They're on the house. Happy Valentine's Day." Gabriel happily thanked her and marched towards the door. The lady followed close behind, locking the door behind him when he stepped through.

"Wait! Wait!" I man with long hair and a well fitted suit shouted, sprinting for the door, but he was too late. The door was locked and the woman was already turning off the lights. Gabriel glanced towards the man, heart squeezing suddenly. He recognized the man instantly.

"Hey, Sammy, you alright?" Gabe asked, reaching out tentatively and brushing his fingers lightly over the taller man's arm. Sam startled at the sight of Gabriel and he lowered his head, suddenly looking ashamed.

"I...uh yes...errr...no," he stuttered. "I was….uh...going to pick up some chocolates for...uh...someone special to me, but I got held up at work and…" He waved a hand at the closed door. Gabriel felt his heart shatter. _Someone special? Sam already had a Valentine?_ Gabriel suddenly felt sick. _Of course_. He should have known a handsome guy like Sammy would have some classy gal or guy on his shoulder. Gabriel looked at the box of chocolates in his hands. He felt as if his entire world was tearing away. He wanted to shout and throw the box at Sam. He wanted to watch the chocolates fly from their perfect little box and stain Sam's suit. Yet, he couldn't push himself to do it. Instead, he held the box out to Sam with a fake, goofy smile on his face. He doubted that it hid the hurt from his face.

"Here," he told the lawyer. Sam's eyes widened as he stared at the little black box.

"Gabe…"

"It's alright. I...ummm...found out the person I was going to give them to already has a valentine." Sam's eyes continued to widen and Gabriel forced a laugh, trying to hide the pain his heart was going through. "Come on, Samsquanch, don't leave me hanging. It's yours. You need it more than me." Hesitantly, Sam took the box from Gabriel, fingers pulling at the lid and opening the little box. The lawyer grinned at the little truffles.

"Oh, these are my favorite," he gasped. Gabriel's heart sank deeper. _I know_. Gabe shook himself and turned his back on Sam, clearing his throat.

"I...gotta go," he stated suddenly, feeling tears burn his eyes and squeeze his throat. "Let me know how the lucky valentine likes th-"

Sam's hand wrapped around Gabriel's wrist, keeping him from running away. Gabe turned his head, golden eyes meeting Sam's green ones. The taller man was smiling at him, eyes glinting in the dim lights of the sidewalk.

"Okay," Sam whispered. He let go of Gabriel's hand and picked out a lavender white-chocolate truffle. He pressed the sweet to his lips and took a bite, slowly chewing the delicious truffle before swallowing. Gabe stood still, too shocked and confused to move. Sam leant down then, hand clasping over Gabriel's cheek gently. Before Gabriel could process what was happening, soft lips pressed against his own. Gabe froze, eyes bulging in shock.

_Sam Winchester is kissing me…_

_Sam fucking Winchester is kissing me…_

_Sam is...kissing __me__…_

Gabriel closed his eyes, taking in everything. He hummed as Sam's thumb rubbed lightly against his cheek, he let his own hands travel up and run through Sam's long hair, and he let the taste of the white truffle and Sam Winchester blow his taste buds to the moon. When Sam finally pulled back every part of Gabriel was buzzing and they were both panting.

"W...why?" Gabe rasped, staring into Sam's eyes. Sam's fingers traced down the side of Gabe's face, playing at the strands of blond hair curling out from behind his ears.

"You didn't think I stayed in touch _only _to make sure your little brother was okay, did you?" Gabe just stared at his and Sam huffed out a little laugh. "You're funny, Gabe, and great guy," Sam told him. Gabriel felt his cheeks start to burn, but he didn't break eye contact with Sam. They stood there in each other's arms for a moment before Sam suddenly drew Gabe in closer. "So…" Sam whispered, lips only a hair's width from Gabriel's. "...do you like them?" he asked, nodding at the chocolates and grinning widely. Gabriel grinned back, pressing a quick kiss to Sam's lips.

"Hells yeah."

* * *

**An attempted Sabriel for Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**


End file.
